gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Small Town Bank
Small Town Bank is one of the four missions unlocked by the mission First Date in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas where Carl Johnson first meets Catalina. Mission Carl and Catalina are planning on robbing the Palomino Creek Bank. They get in to a vehicle and head off to their destination. Once they arrive, Catalina gives Carl a Pump Shotgun, and tells him to make sure none of the employees put their hands down, as they will set the alarm off. Unfortunately, either Carl shoots an employee and sets the alarm off, or one of the employees puts their hands down and the alarm goes off. This triggers a cutscene, showing two cops leaving the doughnut shop and driving to the bank, surrounding it with some other cops. With the police surrounding the building, Carl uses shotgun to destroy the ATM machines and retrieves the money inside. Once the three machines are destroyed and the money is collected, Catalina breaks down the door, and Carl shoots through the police officers in the alleyway with her. At the end of the alleyway, two cops confront the two on HPV-1000's, and Carl kills them. The next objective is to follow Catalina on one of the bikes while two other cops pursue her. After a long chase, Catalina is surrounded by the police. Carl picks her up and takes her home, then the mission is passed. The reward for successfully completing this mission is $10,000. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Point your gun at the staff to keep them scared and under control *Destroy the ATM machines and retrieve the money *Follow Catalina *Catalina's surrounded by cops. Rescue her and get back to the hideout Trivia *When Catalina is surrounded by the police, a glitch will happen. All pedestrians, police, and cars will disappear, leaving the whole San Andreas as a Ghost State. This glitch can be useful to explore San Fierro and Las Venturas (as well as going in the Easter Basin Naval Station and Area 69) without police attention. The only way to get out of this glitch is simply take Catalina home and finish the mission. *If the player manages to touch the Police Bribe on the chase, the last cop on the line would flip 45 degrees to stop, causing it to bail out and chase on foot instead. *While on the chase, Carl and Catalina will jump across the broken Palomino Creek Bridge, triggering a Unique Stunt Jump. *The Pump Shotgun will be automatically added to the player's inventory after robbing the bank. If the player has another type of shotgun, it will be replaced. Gallery SmallTownBank-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson pointing a shotgun at the people in the bank, whilst Catalina attempts to open a safe SmallTownBank-GTASA3.jpg|Los Santos Police Department officers receiving the emergency alarm in their office in Palomino Creek. SmallTownBank-GTASA4.jpg|Carl Johnson using a shotgun to destroy ATM machines containing money SmallTownBank-GTASA5.jpg|Carl Johnson and Catalina escaping through an alleyway, with Carl using a shotgun to kill the police SmallTownBank-GTASA6.jpg|Carl Johnson and Catalina stealing police bikes SmallTownBank-GTASA7.jpg|Carl Johnson and Catalina attempting to lose a pursuing police officer SmallTownBank-GTASA8.jpg|Carl Johnson about to rescue Catalina from the police SmallTownBank-GTASA9.jpg|Catalina and Carl Johnson at Catalina's hideout at Fern Ridge Video walkthroughs de:Small Town Bank es:Small Town Bank it:Missioni di Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fatte nella Campagna#Small_Town_Bank pl:Prowincjonalny bank Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas